El Horror de Natsu
by Luciel-San
Summary: —¿Eso... Qué es?/—Eso, mi querido amigo, se llama avión—Dijo haciendo una pausa.—No se si lo conoces, pero aquí la gente vuela en ellos. [Brotp Drabble]


**Disclaimer**_: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía._

_**N/A:**__ ¡Este Drabble esta dedicado a Souhatier del Foro El Gran Reino De Fiore, quien cumplió años hace unos días! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado! ¡Espero y lo hayas disfrutado!_

* * *

_**El Horror de Natsu**_

Varios ruidos de objetos moviéndose se podían oír desde el dormitorio de los chicos, especialmente en la habitación que compartían Natsu y Gray. Ambos estaban preparándose y empacando varias maletas... O por lo menos, Gray lo estaba, mientras que Natsu no hacía nada más que mirar miserablemente el techo.

—¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto otra vez?—preguntó desviando su mirada hacia Gray, que parecía que lo iba a matar en cualquier minuto.

—Por tercera y última vez, Natsu—suspiró—Tenemos que ir a la casa de Erza para la fiesta sorpresa de Lucy ¿Es qué no le pusiste atención a Erza?

—Claro que sí, idiota. E-Es solo que... —busco en lo más profundo de su mente hasta encontrar la "excusa perfecta" con la cual responder—Es solo que ya paso mucho tiempo de eso y no me acordaba.

—¿Mucho tiempo?—Dijo Gray incrédulo—¡Apenas y pasaron como cinco minutos, cerebro de lava!

—¡Cinco minutos desde que te desnudaste Stripper!

—¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de cerillo?

—¡Lo que escuchaste, princesa de hielo!

—¿Están peleando?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos mientras giraban lentamente sus cabezas para ver el monitor de la laptop de Gray, donde se podía ver a una pelirroja con cara de muy pocos amigos en donde sea que estuviera. Al parecer, no habían cerrado la conversación que habían tenido por Skype.

—¡No señora!—chillarón mientras se abrazaban.

—¡Terminen de empacar! ¡Y ponte ropa Gray! Por el amor de Dios.

—¡A-Aye!—ambos chicos se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente mientras que la pelirroja suspiraba al otro lado del monitor.

Y no podía evitar preguntarse...

¿De quién fue la grandísima idea de dejar que estos dos compartieran dormitorio en la universidad?

Sea quien fuera, merece un premio.

* * *

—¿Eso... Qué es?

Gray sonrió malévolamente y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Natsu, quién palideció al ver lo que tenía en frente. Ambos ya estaban listos y habían empacado para viajar a la casa de Erza. Así que Gray compró los boletos de avión inmediatamente después de recibir la noticia, solo que en el último instante se le ocurrió una grandísima idea.

No decirle a Natsu en que transporte iban a viajar.

—Eso, mi querido amigo, se llama avión—Dijo haciendo una pausa.—No se si lo conoces, pero aquí la gente vuela en ellos.

—P-Pero—tartamudeó mientras seguía viendo la _horrible maquina de tortura _frente a él—¿A-Acaso no íbamos a donde Erza?

—Sí.

—¡¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?!—gritó con horror.

Y es que Natsu tenía un punto, ya que Erza vivía en Magnolia no muy lejos del apartamento que compartían.

—Oh, ¿No te lo dije Natsu?—preguntó con falsa sorpresa—Erza está en la casa de verano en Bosco. Lo que significa que serán unas 6 horas de viaje en avión.

Y ese fue el momento en el que Natsu lo perdió.

_—__Fairy Lines, Vuelo #77 a Bosco partirá en 30 minutos. Se les pide a todos los pasajeros que por favor suban al avión._

—¡Yo no me voy a montar en esa cosa!—exclamó señalando al avión.

—Muy tarde, ya tengo los boletos—dijo Gray enseñándole los papeles en su mano.

—P-pero ¿P-por que me hacen esto?—gritó Natsu—¡Yo no les he hecho nada!

—Solo sube.

—¡Pero Gray!—digo con lágrimas en los ojos—¡¿Qué pasó con lo nuestro?! ¡Pensé que me amabas!

Gray solo pudo rodar los ojos ante su actitud.

—Amarte un comino. Ahora sube o perderemos el vuelo.

—¡No quiero!

—Podras ver a Lucy.—dijo mencionando a su rubia amiga que Natsu no podría negar ni una oportunidad para verla.

—... ¿No hay otra opción de viaje?—preguntó con ojos llorosos.

—No.

—¡Pero no quiero subirme a _eso_!—gritó.

—¡Vas a subir lo quieras o no!

—¡Sálvenme!—Natsu se arrastró y agarró los pies de una señora, la cual se asustó al verlo y él solo lo miró con ojos aguados.—¡Sálveme por favor! Yo no he hecho nada malo... Por ahora ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

—¿D-Disculpe?—preguntó algo nerviosa.

—Lo lamento señora—dijo Gray una vez que vio a Natsu—Yo me encargo de esto.

Y como si nada, quitó a Natsu de los pies de la señora y lo tiró sobre sus hombros como si fuera un saco.

—Que tenga un buen viaje—dijo Gray mientras se dirigía al avión.

Aunque Natsu aún no ayudaba en nada.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Me secuestran! ¡Esto es en contra de mi voluntad! ¡Sálvenme por favor!

Gray suspiró.

Iba a ser un viaje _muy_ largo.

* * *

**¡Esto es! ¡Espero y les haya gustado este pequeño pedacito de Fail TuT!**

**He estado sin internet durante toda Semana Santa y tengo el humor por los suelos 7.7 ¡Pero ya lo arreglaron! ¡Qué milagro TTuTT!**

**Nos leemos en algún otro One-shot o Actualización**

**Ya ne, Luciel-San~**


End file.
